character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Summary The Knight is the main protagonist of Hollow Knight. At the beginning of the game, The Knight is equipped with only its Old Nail and the ability to heal itself using SOUL. Throughout the game, he gains access to new powers and items to help them through their journey. Power and Stats Tier: at least 9-B Name: The Knight (Never given a name, but is classified as a Hollow Knight.) Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Hollow Knight Classification: Bug, Shade Hollow Knight 1st appearance: Unknown Last appearance: Unknown Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Bug Quote: Unknown Origin: The Knight is the playable character in an Metroidvania game called Hollow Knight. Their species was created as vessels to carry the infection spread by The Radiance. Many details about the character, including their name, is ambiguous. Personality: Unknown Appearance: Maybe can you looking at this image? Which is The Knight lot of better?: 52% Looking so cool... Trivia: You can see his trivia. Click here to Reading. Info: Idk about many, I surprised he has powers & feats from Hollow Knight, He has weapons, and has health and soul which can be using in VS. Debating. The Knight's HP: 1200 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Soul Manipulation 2. Absorption 3. Regeneration 4. Darkness Manipulation 5. Sound Manipulation 6. Statistics Amplification 7. Swordsmanship 8. Intelligent 9. Superhuman Endurance The Knight's Stats Attack Potency: At least Wall Level (Defeated False Knight, who could shatter part of a bridge. Also defeated various other bosses who should be comparable, if not superior to said boss.) Speed: Below Average due to their size, likely FTL reactions and combat speed (Dodged rays of light from The Radiance and the Crystal Guardians.) Lifting Strength: Below Average Class Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Can take hits from False Knight, as well as many bosses throughout the game that should be comparable, if not superior to said boss.) Stamina: High (Should be fairly high, fought through numerous levels and bosses in a single go without showing any signs of tiring out.) Range: A few inches with their Nail, higher with increased range via Nail Arts and spells. Standard Equipment: Various Nails, Various Spells, and Ability-Granting Items. Intelligence: Average (Has displayed great combat intelligence when fighting bosses and waiting for opportunities to strike.) Feats - Defeated False Knight, who could shatter part of a bridge. Also defeated various other bosses who should be comparable, if not superior to said boss. - Dodged rays of light from The Radiance and the Crystal Guardians. - Can take hits from False Knight, as well as many bosses throughout the game that should be comparable, if not superior to said boss. - Should be fairly high, fought through numerous levels and bosses in a single go without showing any signs of tiring out. - Has displayed great combat intelligence when fighting bosses and waiting for opportunities to strike. Weakness Though he has weakness is; Cannot attack when healing, all SOUL energy used when using Focus is lost if the healing is interrupted. Overall The Knight is a anthropomorphic bug species, he has all his equipment, and he has actual powers & feats from Hollow Knight which is possible using in VS Debating, The Knight has great combat intelligent when fighting monsters & bosses. Others Notable Victories: The Drifter (Cause why not...?) Sans Notable Losses: Cuphead Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Hollow Knight Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Bugs Category:Knights Category:Video Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Statistics Amplification Users